encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
Weapons are one of the main tools used in Encantadia, they are different in size, use, and even in power. There are lots of weapons created for a specific purpose only, while some can be ranged from common, rare, and god-level weapons. Background Weapons are created to serve as offensive and defensive tools for different kingdoms. Mostly, the design, function, and style of the weapons vary and differs from each kingdom. And most weapons shows the unique design that possesses the culture of where they came from, mostly they carry the Kingdom Insignia of their native origin Kinds and Classifications *'Common Weapons '- Armalites that was produced to simple act as an offensive/defensive tool. Common swords, shields, bucklers, mace, bows and arrows, shields, hammer, pilum and spear are weapons that can be usually seen all around the Encantadia universe, most of these shares the same design, function and uses.Some weapons are part of the common but is not usually seen inside the battle field, like flame thrower, fire guns and catapults. Hathoria is famed to be the most innovative when it comes to creating different kinds of weapons. *'Rare Weapons -' Rare weapons are mostly created to serve as a gift or as a main weapon to a certain person, either they are someone who rules the castle guards, royal figures such as Kings, Queens, Sang'gres etc. The design of a rare weapon is actually unique and can be assumed that it is designed to have a unique appearance, setting it apart from any normal weapons. Lastly, unlike common weapons, they are considered to be nearly unbreakable, due to its strong materials and propreties. **'Two kinds of Rare Weapons' ***''Spirit-forged'' - Weapons that are originally created to serve one master. Weapons such as these chooses their master's, and when it does, the spirit of the user and the weapon creates harmony. This relationship gives the weapon user a somewhat boost in power and fighting abilities, as it is theorized that there are two beings fighting as one. Also, if the original owner of the weapon dies, but was able to live in the body of another(Sarkosi), the weapon has the ability to recognize its master, as they are linked by spirit. ***''Blood-forged'' - Weapons that are created to serve different masters but within the same bloodline. If the original wielder dies, or decided to give it to someone in his bloodline as an gift of inheritance, the weapon will also act the same way a spirit-forged weapon do. But since it is forged to serve the entire bloodline, whoever inherits the weapon will be its master and the weapon will have no right to reject its next master, as the compatibility is bound by blood, not by each person or soul. *'''God Weapons - '''Weapons that possess powerful properties and rumored to be unbreakable weapons. These weapons have innate powers/abilities of their own, ranging from energy blasts, shockwaves, or shapeshifting. The first god-weapon ever introduced in the Encantadia universe is the Kabilan, who has the power to change its shape; conjuring the appearance of a sword, spear, double spear, glaive and a double-pointed wand, and can also release destructive power such as projecting harmful energies and shockwaves. Gallery God Weapons Kabilan.jpg|The Kabilan, the first-ever god weapon introduced in the Encantadia Universe Kamao.png|Kamao ni Emre/Tagapaglingkod, a longsword created by the most powerful god of Encantadia, Emre as a gift to Diwani Mira, in her return to Encantadia